Primer Beso
by Zaphyrla
Summary: - A eso no se le puede llamar un beso… -dijo el chico con altivez. Finalmente si algo le sobraba a Uchiha Sasuke era orgullo. Nunca admitiría haber cometido ese error, por mucho que le doliera… A ambos…
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes no son mios son de un tal Kishimoto que de un tiempo para a ka le dio por matar a sus mejores creaciones... (Se nota que me cae el tipo)**

- Cuéntame… ándale… ¿Qué tal besa Kiba?

Dos muchachas tomaban tranquilamente su almuerzo después de unas agotadoras horas de clase. Vestían unas faldas escocesas rojas, tableadas, junto con unas blusas de botones blancas. Ante la pregunta, una linda chica de pelo largo negro y ojos claros sujeto con más fuerza el negro saco de su uniforme, sus pies se removieron inquietos dentro de los rígidos zapatos escolares. Un sonrojó que nada tenía que envidiarle a una buena fiebre invadió su cara. La otra muchacha, una rubia de ojos azules la miró expectante. Había dejado su saco en la banca de piedra que les servía de asiento, una de sus medias oscuras estaba baja dejando al descubierto lo largas que eran sus piernas, las mangas de su blusa las llevaba despreocupadamente arremangadas. Se molestó cuando Hinata se cruzó de brazos y le volteó la cara, dispuesta a dejar el tema de lado. Pero ella tenía un plan…

- ¡Cuéntame! ¡Dime! ¡Cuéntame! –gritó pataleando desde el suelo. Se levantaba y le jalaba el hombro a la morena, para después volver a arrojarse al suelo, llorando escandalosamente.

- ¡Naru-chan! Eso es algo… muy vergonzoso… -murmuró la chica de ojos perla juntando sus deditos en un tic bastante tierno. No solo se refería al tema de conversación sino también al espectáculo que le montaba su amiga.

- ¡Hinata! ¡¿Qué no somos amigas, dattebayo? –dijo la rubia al tiempo que se arrojaba al cuello de la morena, casi tirándola al suelo. Dejo que sus ojos se llenaran de agua… Conociendo a la Hyuga no tardaría en soltar la sopa, sin que ella tuviera que soltar una de sus lágrimas.

- Pero, Naru-chan… -intentó alegar Hinata. Rogaba que cualquier cosa llegará y la salvará de esos suplicantes ojos azules…

- Cálmate dobe –se escucho una voz arrogante a sus espaldas-. Hasta parece que nunca has besado a nadie…

Cualquier cosa menos él…

Solo hasta que ambas chicas tuvieron delante a un muchacho alto de cabello negro, Naruto se dio cuenta del escándalo que estaba haciendo. Sasuke posó discretamente su mirada sobre la ojiazul, e inmediatamente la jovencita se sonrojó. Sonrió de medio lado, satisfecho antes las reacciones que le sacaba a la chica. Tal vez…

- Dudo mucho que alguien haya querido besar a ese monstruo, Sasuke-kun –interrumpió una voz chillona.

Naruto desvió su mirada con pena cuando otra chica de un extraño pelo rosado e impactantes ojos verdes aparecía en el patio y abrazaba al moreno con posesividad. Más por costumbre que por otra cosa, el muchacho correspondió con desgana al abrazo. Ellos habían estado saliendo desde hace algunos meses… Y desde entonces Naruto y Sasuke, mejores amigos desde la infancia, se habían distanciado… Naruto no le reclamó nada al Uchiha… Al fin y al cabo, no podía obligarlo a sentir lo mismo que ella…

- Pues déjame recordarte que tu querido Sasuke-kun se besó con ella el año pasado –contestó Hinata con cizaña, saliendo en defensa de su amiga.

Imperceptiblemente el moreno se sonrojó… Recordó el suave tacto de aquellos labios sonrojados… Y como en un par de días los había cambiado por los de Sakura.

"_Baka…"_

- A eso no se le puede llamar un beso… -dijo el chico con altivez.

Finalmente si algo le sobraba a Uchiha Sasuke era orgullo. Nunca admitiría haber cometido ese error, por mucho que le doliera… A ambos…

Una mancha oscura cruzó decidida por delante de Sasuke. Antes de que cualquiera de los presentes pudiera decir algo un muchacho tomo a Naruto de la cintura y unió sus labios en un beso demandante. Forzándola a abrirle paso, introdujo poco a poco su lengua en la tibia cavidad que era su boca. Al percatarse de la invasión, la muchacha llevó sus manos al largo cabello castaño del chico, tratando de obligarlo a separarse. En unos cuantos segundos esas mismas manos habían bajado al blanco cuello del muchacho, incitándolo ahora a profundizar el beso. Dejándose llevar por la emoción el joven cerró sus blancos ojos y se inclinó aun más sobre la rubia, sofocándola levemente con su peso. Poco le importo que ambos estuvieran a punto de perder el equilibrio sobre aquella banca. No pensaba en nada más que en el suave terciopelo que besaba y lo besaba. Unos alientos entrechocándose seductoramente fue todo lo se escuchó por el solitario lugar al final de aquella apasionada muestra de afecto.

- Eso sí es un beso –dijo Hinata orgullosa.

- Así que tu primer beso es mío, Na-ru-to –dijo Neji con una sonrisa de triunfo.

Pero no pudo ocultar su sonrojo cuando la rubia lo tomo molesta del cuello de la camisa y le dio un beso igual o más apasionado que el que él le había dado.

Si… Sin duda Neji era primo de Hinata.

**Vamos Hinata! Eres mi heroína! Defiende a Naru-chan…**

**Sasuke-emo eso te pasa por baka, mira que tener el sharingan y ser tan ciego…**

**Neji es tan guapo! *_* Naru-chan que bonita venganza….**

**Se que dije que el Nejinaru iba a ser un fic largo pero no es este! No soy muy fanatica del AU pero cuando esta imagen se me vino a la mente dije VAS y fui jejejeje ^.^**

**No se si dejarlo en one-shot o hacer un enfrentamiento Sasunaru v/s Nejinaru**

**Ustedes que dicen?**

**Reviews?**

**Mi correo es **

**Jejeje cualquier cosa y con-tac-ten-me**

**Zaludos de Zafirla**


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son de Kishimoto-sama**

**Advertencias:**

**OcC**

**AU**

**FemNaru**

- Naruto, tenemos que hablar –dijo Sasuke.

- ¿Ah? ¿De qué, Sasuke-teme? –contestó confundida la chica, sin darse la vuelta.

El moreno suspiró decepcionado al notar que aquellos ojos azules no dejaban de mirar ansiosos en dirección al patio de la escuela. Naruto estaba encaramada sobre el umbral de la ventana, cuando de repente agitó una mano para saludar a alguien que se encontraba en el piso de abajo. No habría que ser un genio para imaginarse que persona se encontraba ahí.

Sasuke había notado que en clase la Hyuga y Naruto no dejaban de mandarse notitas a espaldas del maestro, y cuando el timbre de salida sonó y ambas chicas se despidieron entre miradas cómplices le dio mala espina. En especial porque la rubia decidió quedarse en el aula después de clase, sola. Naruto odiaba estar encerrada entre las cuatro paredes de un salón, ¿por qué se quedaba?

- ¿Es cierto que sales con Hyuga Neji? –preguntó el Uchiha con la cara gacha.

La Uzumaki se encogió de hombros mientras se daba la vuelta ¿Desde cuándo le importaba al teme con quien salía o dejaba de salir? Se sentó en la parrilla de uno de los banquillos. Sus piernas no eran lo suficientemente largas como para tocar el suelo, así que tuvo que conformarse con agitarlas en el aire.

- Bueno… Él no me lo ha pedido… todavía… -respondió Naruto jugando con el mechón de pelo de una sus coletas.

- Tú quieres que lo haga.

No era una pregunta.

- ¡Hinata-chan dice que va hacerlo hoy, dattebayo! –dijo la rubia dando un salto, no pudiendo ocultar su emoción.

La ilusión que transmitía por esos ojos tan transparentes le daba un brillo deslumbrante a su mirada. A Sasuke lo mató ese brillo... La conocía de tantos años… Nunca había visto ese brillo, ni siquiera cuando lo veía a él…

- No le digas que sí… -murmuró Sasuke.

Naruto terminó de saltar para encararlo molesta. No conocía una buena razón para hacer eso. A menos… que pasará algo con Neji… algo que ella no supiera… ¿lo sabría el teme acaso? Estaba a punto de abrir la boca para preguntarle cuando se dio cuenta de que el moreno había caminado para acercársele… demasiado.

- Por favor… -suplicó Sasuke mientras la acorralaba contra el banco en el que se había sentado segundos antes.

- Sasuke… -llamó la rubia, llevando ambas manos al pecho del pelinegro para intentar apartarlo.

- Te lo suplicó… -dijo el muchacho mirándola a los ojos.

Naruto desvió sus ojos de esa penetrante mirada, apenada.

- Lo sient…

Pero antes de que pudiera disculparse, Sasuke se inclinó sobre ella… y la besó. Naruto abrió los ojos sorprendida, nunca se esperó que Sasuke… Le dio algunos golpes en el pecho al muchacho para hacerlo a un lado, y a pesar de que él intentó profundizar el beso, la chica no lo dejó.

Fue cuando Naruto se dio cuenta de que alguien los miraba. Una cabellera castaña. Unos ojos blancos. Un lirio tirado con enojo al darse la vuelta.

- ¡Neji! –gritó la rubia, apartando al chico que tenía a un lado para echar a correr hacia la puerta.

- ¡Naruto! –llamó Sasuke al tiempo que la tomaba de un brazo para evitar que se fuera.

- ¡Suéltame! ¡Necesitó hablar con él! –gritaba ella, luchando por liberarse del agarre del moreno.

- ¡¿Para qué? –le gritó el moreno, tomándola del otro brazo para obligarla a verlo a la cara.

- ¡Necesito explicarle que solo fue un error! –le contestó la muchacha, sin disminuir ni un ápice la fuerza con la que luchaba.

Apenas si notó que los brazos de Sasuke dejaban de sujetarla, soltándola suavemente. Antes de un parpadeo esos cabellos dorados habían desaparecido tras la entrada.

Sasuke se llevó una mano a la cabeza, pasándose los dedos entre el pelo con desesperación.

"Solo un error…"

Hizo un puño de una de sus manos y la llevó a su frente, golpeándola ligeramente. Estaba enojado consigo mismo, mucho.

"Solo eso…"

Sacudiendo su cabeza abatido, el moreno tomó su mochila y se le echó al hombro, dispuesto a salir del salón. Nada más cruzar la puerta unos brazos más fuertes los sujetaron por los hombros y lo estamparon contra la pared.

- Aléjate de ella, Uchiha –dijo una voz sobradamente conocida, áspera por la marcada hostilidad en ella.

- ¿O si no qué? –retó Sasuke molestó, mientras una de sus manos de dirigía a las que los sujetaban y trataban de apártalas.

- No me provoques –amenazó Neji, al tiempo que aumentaba la fuerza que aplicaba para sujetar al pelinegro.

Pero el moreno no se dejó amedrentar. Haciendo algo de esfuerzo empujó al castaño lejos de sí, impactándolo contra la pared contraria.

- ¡No te entrometas en lo que no te importa! –le gritó Sasuke al Hyuga.

- ¡Ella me importa! –contestó Neji, sujetándolo del cuello de la blanca camisa.

- Yo fui primero que tú –dijo el Uchiha con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Eso era verdad, y era algo que Neji no podía cambiar nunca… por más que quisiera.

- Perdiste tu oportunidad –le recordó el ojiperla, regresándole la sonrisa de burla-. Además a tu noviecita no le gustará que le pongas el cuerno.

Ahora era el turno de Sasuke de abrirle los ojos al Hyuga.

- Termine con Sakura hace un par de días –se apresuró a informarle el moreno, regodeándose con la cara confundida que le regaló el Hyuga por unos segundos.

Neji gruño fastidiado. Eso era algo que no sabía.

- Demasiado tarde, ¿no crees?

El pelinegro se inclinó un poco sobre el otro muchacho, con una maliciosa idea cruzándole la mente y su boca a punto de destilar veneno.

- Te olvidas de algo muy importante, Hyuga –le susurró el moreno al oído -. Ella me quiere… a mí…

Al día siguiente Uchiha Sasuke apareció con un enorme ojo morado en el salón de clases.

**Zaludos**

**Zaphyrla Fathum Zula**

_Bajo la luz de la luna llena_

_Que iluminaba en todo su esplendor las blancas calles de Ellora_

_Ella solo suspiraba_

_Recordando los ojos azules de aquel halcón_

_Que había escapado alzando las alas al viento_


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son de Kishimoto-sama**

**Advertencias:**

**AU**

**FemNaru

* * *

**

- ¡Neji! ¡Te estuve buscando por todos lados! ¡No te he visto en días! ¿Me has estado evitando? –gritó Naruto nada más entrar al gimnasio.

Apenas Hinata le había dado el recado de que su primo quería verla, había salido corriendo en su busca. No tardo en localizar al muchacho en aquel sitio vacio. Estaba tranquilamente sentado, escuchando música en un reproductor.

- Necesito decirte que… -siguió la rubia pero un dedo blanco sobre sus labios le impidió seguir hablando.

- Por favor… No me lo digas… -suplicó Neji a Naruto. No necesitaba saber lo que sus propios ojos habían visto. Había tomado una decisión y nada lo haría cambiar de opinión.

-Necesito que escuches algo –dijo mientras colocaba uno de sus audífonos en el oído de la chica.

La rubia se quedó callada mientras Neji le ponía play a su reproductor. No tardó mucho en reconocer la canción, hace tiempo que había sido muy sonada en la radio.

_**Déjame desearte buena suerte**_

_**Déjame decirte lo que siento**_

_**Que me duele perderte para siempre**_

_**Que de olvidarme de tu amor no hare el intento**_

- Es una bonita canción pero que… -se quedó callada cuando escuchó una voz clara seguir la melodía. Se estremeció ligeramente cuando entendió que esa voz le pertenecía al muchacho a su lado.

Neji le estaba cantando al oído.

_**Déjame besarte dulcemente**_

_**Para entregarte el corazón en ese beso**_

_**Quiero ser tuyo en cuerpo y alma eternamente**_

_**Quiero quedarme para siempre en tu recuerdo**_

El castaño tomó delicadamente una de las muñecas de la rubia, acariciándola con su pulgar.

_**Llévame como equipaje por si algún día sientes frio y te vistas conmigo**_

_**Déjame ir a ese viaje**_

_**Quiero caminar contigo**_

_**Para si algún día quieres volver no olvides el camino**_

Subió suavemente los dedos por la piel dorada para terminar entrelazando sus dedos.

_**Yo solo quiero que te vaya bien**_

_**Quiero que regreses si un día te va mal**_

_**Quiero que no olvides que siempre estaré**_

_**Cuidado tu recuerdo que no he de olvidar**_

_**¡Jamás!**_

Con su mano libre tomó la cintura de Naruto, guiándola hacia las bancas de madera en las que había estado esperándola.

_**Yo solo quiero que te vaya bien**_

_**Y ojala que no te tardes en volver**_

_**Ojala me extrañes cada día más**_

_**Te gane la nostalgia y te haga regresar**_

_**¡Yo lo único que quiero es que no olvides que te espero y me muero si tú no estás!**_

_**Quiero que no olvides que siempre te voy a esperar**_

La canción siguió resonando en sus oídos mientras caminaban lentamente hacia atrás.

Sin poder contenerse, la beso nuevamente. La rubia le correspondió gustosa, hacía tiempo que no se besaban y extrañaba el sabor de esos delgados labios. Pero… la desesperación que Neji trasmitía en ese beso la estaba asustando.

Finalmente se separaron. Sin más el ojiblanco le quitó el audífono.

- Solo quiero que sepas –explicó a la confundida chica mientras se giraba para retirarse-… que te voy a estar esperando… si el idiota del Uchiha te lastima, dímelo y le daré la paliza de su vida. Aunque no quiero verte llorar…

Estaba por salir del gimnasio cuando un brazo lo detuvo, no sin cierto esfuerzo.

- Baka… -le espetó Naruto-. Yo solo quería explicarte que no tengo nada que ver con Sasuke. Ha estado muy raro últimamente… pero yo solo lo considero mi amigo.

Aprovechando que Neji se colocaba de nuevo frente a ella, la muchacha entrelazó otra vez sus dedos.

- Tú –dijo en voz baja la ojiazul-… me gustas… y mucho…

- ¿Q-qué? –tartamudeo el Hyuga.

- ¡Me gustas mucho, Neji! –grito la muchacha desesperada.

Y luego decían que la despistada era ella. Pero no tuvo mucho tiempo de pensar en sus reclamos. Nuevamente el muchacho la tenia acorralada contra las bancas de madera, esta vez no atacó sus labios sino que se dirigió directo a su cuello. Succionó ligeramente para dejar una visible marca roja, que para mañana tendría un llamativo color morado.

- Mío –susurró Neji, aun desde su cuello.

- ¡Baka! No soy propiedad de nadie –dijo la chica mientras un ligero sonrojo cubría su rostro ¿Ahora como le ocultaría a otousan aquella marca?

- ¿Segura? –ronroneo el castaño mientras mordía ligeramente el lóbulo de su oreja.

Bien… Tal vez si tenía dueño ¡pero no lo aceptaría ante Neji! No todavía, lo dejaría sufrir un poco más…

**Fin

* * *

**

Dios soy una empalagosa… He aquí otra ironía si el AU no es lo mio el song fic lo es menos

Entonces porque demonios escribo un AU con song fic de mi pareja favorita!

No yo sola me entiendo…

Sasu: Pork rayos la dobe se queda con el cieguito de cuarta!

Zaphy: Pork a mi se me dio la gana! Y no llames asi a Neji-kun! Más vale que te calles si no quieres k en el otro termines igual!

Sasu: -_-* "Piérdete…"

Zaphy: Te la estas ganando Uchiha, y a pulso…

* * *

**Zaludos**

**Zaphyrla Fathum Zula**

_Bajo la luz de la luna llena_

_Que iluminaba en todo su esplendor las blancas calles de Ellora_

_Ella solo suspiraba_

_Recordando los ojos azules de aquel halcón_

_Que había escapado alzando las alas al viento_


End file.
